The Magic Finds You
by KrynnIsBoredAgain
Summary: This is a fanfiction that I'm writing about three youtubers named Supercow8399, roxy 36912 and Djskelox. But, you can just look at it as a story between three friends. Violet and Rae both receive an urgent text message from Owen, but they decide to ignore it. After a week, he hasn't been seen anywhere. The two girls go and visit him, but what they see then leads them to trouble.
1. Chapter 1 - The Message

It was a fine, peaceful day in the area. The birds were singing and the air was fresh as the first day of summer sprang to life. Rae was lounging around, wearing a fluffy jacket under the covers talking to her friend, Violet. "Why do you need to wear that jacket, its boiling hot outside. And under the covers, to? You would think it was the middle of Winter, not the first day of Summer." Violet said, surprised at what her friend was doing.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm lazy. How can YOU say anything, your lounging around to." Rae replied, trying to be mad, but smiling. This had been going on for several hours, between games, recording videos and eating food. Rae was just about to leave when the two suddenly received an urgent text from Owen.

GUYS, YOU HAVE TO COME OVER TO MY PLACE RIGHT NOW THERE IS SOMETHING WAY COOL THAT I NEED TO SHOW YOU. I CANT SEND A VIDEO OR YOU WONT BELIEVE ME ITS SO COOL LIKE HURRY UP!

Rae and Violet quickly glanced at each other, before bursting out laughing, almost to the point of tears. After a solid few minutes of laughing, they slowed down and texted him back.

Heh, really Owen? You think a text message like THAT will work again? Don't you remember last time? You called us over then because you somehow got cream cheese up your nose. Well, we aren't coming over this time. See you at school Owen.

\- Rae and Violet.

"Hopefully THAT has given him the message" Violet said giggling.

"Yea, I still can't believe he wants us to come over after what happened last time. We thought that something bad had actually happened" Rae replied with a sigh. "Oh well, I have to go. See you at school Violet!"

"Bye Rae, hopefully Owen won't be in class with cheese up his nose again" Violet yelled down the stairs with a hint of sarcasm. Loud laughter filled the house, followed by the front door slamming.

The next day went as normal. Boring classes, making up excuses for homework, followed by sweet, sweet recess. But, something was strange. "Hey, Violet, have you seen Owen today? I haven't gotten any annoying texts from him or stupid videos" Rae said with a worried look on her face.

"Nope, haven't seen him. Why do you care so much Rae? He probably didn't want to be a laughing stock at school again today" Violet replied, while she stuffed her face with a home-made cookie.

"Yea, I guess your right. But, what if you aren't?" Rae said, leaving Violet a bit shocked.

"How so?" She replied.

"Well, he did say that we wouldn't believe him if he sent a video. Maybe that was because he couldn't send one. What if something or someONE was holding him back. Or, maybe he put himself into danger. The cream cheese incident was funny, but we had to take him to the doctors to get the last bit out. He could be in serious trouble and we wouldn't know. He might have tried to warn us, but we didn't take his warning seriousl—"

Rae was interrupted by the school bell ringing, loud and proud over their heads. "It's ok Rae, everything will be fine. If he isn't at school for the next few days, we can head on over to his place and check things out. Now, I have to go to geometry. Hopefully I won't get detention for it. Have fun in art!" Violet said with a smile, as she was drowned out by the loud voices of the other students.


	2. Chapter 2 - The House

A week had past since the girls had seen Owen, and Rae had started to get anxious. "Cmon Violet, you told me that after a few days, we would both go and see if he's ok. Now look at things, it's been a whole week and we still haven't heard from him" Rae told Violet, panicking.

"Well I'm sorry I got detention. Besides, it's the weekend now. We can go and visit him now if your that desperate" Violet replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thankyou. Now, hurry up! We need to make sure he didn't die or something, or he became an evil dwarf, or he was zapped by a unicor—"

Violet chuckled to herself, saying "Okay Rae, we get it. You haven't seen your crush in a week and now your worrie—"

"CRUSH?" Rae interrupted, her face going bright red. " WHY on EARTH would you think I had the hots for….for…OWEN?! I mean, it's absurd…" Rae continued to rabbit on as they approached Owens house. "You know what? Fine. Let's just go in and out, okay? Will THAT keep you quiet?" Rae said, as she noticed Violet almost bursting out in laughter.

"Yea, it will for now, Rae. But not forever!" Violet called out as she ran around the last bend to Owens house.

"Violet, get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Rae yelled, racing after Violet. The two came to an abrupt stop, as police had surrounded Owen's house, or at least, what used to be Owen's house.

The two girls stood gawking at the old house, which had been transformed into what looked like a rainforest. The windows had been smashed through with vines that looked like elephant trunks, and the floor had been resurfaced with tree roots. Leaves overflowed the gutters and birds of beautiful colours had inhabited trees the size of buses. After many minutes of silence from the two girls, Rae broke the silence with "…Well, it isn't what I thought it was…but it IS something strange…" Violet wasn't listening to Rae, but was eavesdropping on a few police.

Is there anyone still inside?" One policewomen was asking.

"Yea…we think so. Some of the firemen tried to cut their way through the vines, but as soon as a dent had been made, screaming was heard, followed by roots of the trees shooting up out of the ground to attack them. We just don't have anyone small enough to worm their way through the gaps that we can see. If we did, we could be certain for sure." The two cops suddenly turned around as the house grew a bit bigger, with more trees, vines and leaves appearing rapidly.

Violet rushed back to Rae, who was still talking to herself. "Hey, Rae, I have a bit of info. We need to get to Owen, right?" Violet said, interrupting Rae.

"Well, yea, but how will we get past all of these cops? I mean, the security will probably be pretty tight, and they wouldn't let US through" Rae said, as she started choking up.

"Well, I overheard some cops saying that they can't get in without any of their troops, mostly because of size. So, what if we convince the cops to let US try. I mean, we're small enough and we know the guy that's in there. They might give us a shot" Violet was saying, as she lead Rae over to the police tape. "Just look worried and talk about Owen, ok. They should overhear us—"

The ground suddenly shook as vines shot up, surrounding the two girls, trapping them inside. A small pod was formed around them, and the vines slowly lifted Rae and Violet off the ground. Police started to panic and Firemen tried to hack their way through the pod. But, despite their efforts, more vines came up and attacked, protecting the pod with the girls safely enclosed inside. As the vines slowly took the two towards the house, a small, almost perfect opening appeared in the side of the house. Rae and Violet, shocked at what was happening, didn't say a word as they were taken into the house and were trapped inside.


	3. Chapter 3 - Inside the Mess

The two girls had had some very strange things happen to them, but nothing came even close to what they were looking at now. The house looked modern, almost futuristic, with furniture layered with soft moss and cushions of bouncy flowers. The floor was tiled with close to perfect stones, and stairs had been removed and replaced with another, smaller pod. Other small additions like shoe racks, the fireplace and paintings were all replaced with its own plant substitute. The girls also assumed that the room was soundproof, as not a single sound had come from outside. After looking at the room, another vine appeared next to Rae, bearing a large leaf with a message written in messy handwriting.

 _So, you guys really didn't believe me? I know the cheese incident was a hoax, but you should at least question what's up instead of just assuming its more ridiculous pranks. If this ISN'T who I think it is, then uh…what cheese incident? Your feeling a bit loopy, huh. Well, if it is you two, then come up the P.O.D one at a time. See you soon!_

 _-Owen_

As soon as the two had read the message, Rae was in the pod, trying to get it to go faster. "Cmon, hurry up and work! We need to know if Owen is a ho- I mean, a totally normal elf! Not hot, but normal! It's the only explanation!" Rae blabbered, as she slowly went up to the second floor. "Wow Rae, try not to look TO desperate, it's unattractive" Violet teased, just as Rae had disappeared into the ceiling. Not sure what to do while she waited, Violet sat down on one of the luxurious couches. She instantly sunk into the soft, flourishing cushions of the mossy couch. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just…take a small nap…for..a…fe..w…min…ut…es."

The upstairs to the beautiful house was just as Rae had expected. The floor wasn't of stone, but was layered with palm leaves. A sunroof had been made in the centre of the buildings roof. A king sized bed was in the corner of the room, made with the same thing that the couches were made of downstairs. Sitting up in the centre of the bed, back facing her, was a person that was almost unrecognisable to Rae. They had a male figure, and was quite tall. They had short, dark brown hair that looked a bit like chocolate. And, to top it all of, he had pointy ears - just like an elf.

"….Uh, Owen? Is that you?" Rae said with uncertainty. The figure turned to reveal a soft, beautiful face that looked like it was meant to be in a fairy tale instead of the real world. His eyes were a bright, but soft green, and his lips were a light pink. "Rae! It really is you! Do you think the teachers'll loose their minds about the homework?" Owen replied, like nothing had happened in the past week. "Wha…what happened?! You're away from school for a week, making us worried sick and you get what looks like a whole new body! Why are your eyes green? How on Earth did you get that tall? Why are your ears like that? Why…why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Rae questioned, as her face went from white to a plum red. "Hm? Oh, OH! Hold on a sec, I just woke up to someone trying to break in. It really hurts, you know, having someone chop into your house with an axe." Owen said casually, as he got a shirt out of his drawers that were made from, yet again, more nature-related materials.

"Hey, where's Violet? I'm sure I brought here up with you." Owen said to Rae, as he walked over to her. "Oh, Violet? Yea, she was downstairs. Don't know why she hasn't come up yet. Did you forget to send the pod down when I came up?" Rae replied. Just after Rae had said the words, the pod had come to a stop in the room, holding Violet, sleeping softly. "Should I wake her up?" Owen asked, with a mischievous look on his face. "If you want her to think that your an evil elf, trying to kill her, then sure!" Rae sighed.

"Nice!" Owen said, right before 'summoning' a vine to grab Violets leg. The vine hauled Violet up out of the pod, before throwing her up and into the air, catching her. Rae and Owen bursted out into laughter, as Violet just looked at the two with a face as surprised as ever. It was just like things were a week ago, before the simple message.

*Authors Note*

I've now seen that at least one person enjoys my stories, and this is enough to keep me going. Unfortunately, my ideas seem to have stopped for a bit, because I only have a faint idea what's going to happen next. It may take a few days, or about a week, for me to post another decent chapter, so in the meantime, I might make a new side story to keep me going. But, until then, I'll be thinking of ideas for practically anything. Se you soon! (hopefully.)


	4. Chapter 4 - The Story is Told

After Violet had finished yelling at Rae and Owen, they had sat on his comfortable bed. "So, Owen, care to tell us HOW AND WHY THIS IS HAPPENING?" Violet said, raising her voice. "Okay, okay, I was getting to that" Owen said, trying to calm Violet down. "It's a bit of a long story. But, I'll try to summarise. It went a little something like this…"

"I was taking a nap on that nice, warm, summers day, the same one where I sent you two the message. But, I was woken up by someone, or something, scratching the back of my leg. And to me, it was MORE than just a scratch. It was like someone was ripping a hole in my leg and sewing it back together with barbed wire. When I turned to look, I saw a small, human-like…THING, with a green staff in its hand. It was wearing all brown, and had this huge nose. Its hair was in rags, and it was collecting my blood in this weird vile thing. I tried to catch it, but it ran into a hole in the wall. Thats when I passed out."

"When I woke up, the wound had healed and left this cool scar all across my leg. I was gonna send you a message right then and there, so I went to get my phone. But, when I put my foot down, grass had started to grow, out of the blue. This is when I knew something weird was up. So, when I got my phone and sent you the text, I thought that you guys would actually come. But then when you didn't, I had to get you back by doing all of this. My parents are overseas though, so when they come back, they're probably gonna kill me for destroying the house. Anyway, over the course of the week, I learnt how to make other things. All I needed to do was think about it, and BAM! There it is. I think the grass is an automatic thing though, I haven't tried to grow any grass, but it still ends up growing under my feet. Anyway, what have you guys been up to?"

As Owen finished his story, Rae and Violet were completely speechless. After the two processed this, Rae started to question him. "But…why didn't you reply to my texts? Or answer our calls? This also still doesn't explain how you…grew like that. What are you going to tell your parents, and everyone else you know? What about school? What about…everything! It's all going to change, unless you want to be a gardener for life. People are going to think your…a monster!" Rae said, as tears formed in her eyes. Before Owen could say anything, Rae had given him a tight hug. Violet got her phone out and took a picture, smiling as she fangirled on the inside.

Rae couldn't hold the tears back any longer. As she cried, Owen returned the hug and tried to comfort her. "Rae…calm down. It's not so bad. I can still live. I just need to make sure no one sees me. It's ok. Shhh…" Owen continued to comfort her as Violet watched on. Suddenly, Owen crumpled back, screaming. "Owen! What…what happened?!" Violet said, as Rae stared in shock. "The authorities are trying to get in…they're using…fire…" Owen said weakly. The inside of the house suddenly became a giant oven, and Owen was the victim. "We need to get out there and say that everything is fine, or Owen might not be able to move…or worse." Violet said, in a panic.

*Authors Note*

Hey everyone! I honestly thought that it would take longer for ideas to surface, but I got some pretty quickly. So, I will try and post a new chapter every day. Nothing more and nothing less. Times might change, but I'll make sure to give you what you came for. Thankyou and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Flames Burn the Rest

Owen continued to scream, as the flames outside burned the plants. "We need to think of something, Owen probably can't think straight right now, which cancels out most options. We need to find our own way out." Rae yelled, over countless screams from Owen. "Right, lets get looking." Violet replied, the pressure already setting.

The two girls, put in an impossible situation, had to try and find a way out of a luxurious house to save their friend, who was writhing in pain on the floor. They searched the walls, but to no avail. The floor didn't have a single gap in them either. Suddenly, Violet had an idea. "Rae, I need to get on your shoulders, NOW!" Violet yelled to Rae, who was clawing at the walls, trying to get them to move. "What? Why, Violet? We need to find a way out, not play around!" Rae said, her face as white as the clouds that loomed above. Violet pointed to the roof, where the sunlight was shining through. Rae instantly understood, and helped Violet up and out of the sunroof. What she saw down below was enough to make her scream.

Police were lined all around the house, with flamethrowers on full blast. A few ambulances were waiting from a distance, probably for us, Violet thought. Firemen were standing by with firehoses ready to put out any wandering flames. Bystanders were watching from behind a fence that had been put up by the police. Television crews were littered around, asking questions and giving reports. The smoke was rising and was almost suffocating Violet. She bent back down through the sunroof to get Rae, but the gap was too big. "It's okay Violet, just get them to stop. I'll make sure Owen stays calm" Rae said with a forced smile.

Violet nods, as she runs over to the edge of the tall building. "Hey! Down there! Stop the fire! Your killing someone in there!" Violet screamed down at everyone down below. But, despite her efforts, the flames raged on. "COME ON, WHY WON'T YOU STOP?! HE'S DYING IN THERE, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?! WHAT KIND OF 'GOOD GUYS' ARE YOU?!" Violet continued to scream down as the flames raged on. "Wait…they can't hear me. I need to get their attention some other way."

As Violet screamed upstairs, Rae was on the floor, desperately trying to calm Owen down. "Owen, please, calm down! You need to stay strong, for all of us!" Rae yelled over the noise. She had managed to get him sitting up, and stop him from screaming, if only for a little bit. "Owen, try and clear your mind and defend yourself! Or try and get me down there so I can help stop the flames. We need to do something!" Rae continued to desperately get to Owen, but he could barely concentrate on her. The pain was unbearable, even worse than just setting yourself on fire. It was as if the entire world was burning, and the people of it were suffocating him. The scar on his leg was aching, and the wound had started to open up once more. Rae had noticed this, and she started to panic even more. She had looked like she was about to pass out, when Owen had collapsed to the ground once more. Almost all of the strength was taken out of him, and his last few minutes were upon him.

Violet desperately tried to find a way down there, as she felt the house slowly start to weaken under her feet. This gave her the idea to take off her shoes and throw them down. As she took aim, pressure building up, the house weakened more. 3, 2, 1. Violet missed badly, her shoe becoming engulfed in the flames. "Violet, you need to hurry! Owen isn't going to last much longer!" Violet heard Rae yell from below. Her last shot to save Owen. To get their attention. To stop the flames. She took off her shoe and aimed. It soared through the air, spinning wildly. Score! Her shoe had landed right on a police officers head, and they had noticed!

As the officer looked up, they signalled to the people next to them. It looked as if a tall figure was screaming down at them, trying to stop the flames. Violet thought that this was exactly what she needed, someone to see her. But, her eyes were filled with horror as the flames were aimed up towards her, instead of stopping altogether. The flames just reached her, and she screamed in pain. Her only option left was to take the pain to protect her friends cowering inside. But, a thought came to her in those few, final moments. Violet stepped back, ran forward, and leapt down to the unsuspecting people below.


	6. Chapter 6 - Leap Of Faith

The pain that Owen was feeling just moments ago quickly subsided as the flames were moved away from the house. His wound was still open, but had started to heal, even if it was painfully slow. "Owen! Did it stop? Did Violet do it?" Rae said, relief overwhelming her. "Uh, kinda. I can still tell that the flames are there, but they just aren't attacking the house anymore." Owen replied with a puzzled look on his face. Then, without warning, Violet could be heard screaming in pain from the roof.

The two knew exactly what was going on as the screaming continued like a devil coming from below. "Violet…is she…" Rae said, as Owen's face went from confused to horrified. "She's taking the pain. They think she's the one that destroyed the house and took you two up here. They…they're killing her out there." Owen slowly said to Rae, her tears resurfacing and threatening to fall once more. As the two children looked up the roof in horror, Violet came into sight as she backed away from the flames. "There she is! Wait…why isn't she being burnt?" Rae questioned while Violet backed away slowly, almost with hesitation. Owen and Rae watched as Violet ran off, back towards the flames. Rae, scared out of her wits, passed out as Violet leapt into the air and fell, tumbling to the ground.

Just as Owen watched his friend leap off a three storey building with no protection and columns of fire shooting at her, he spotted something unusual. Two small, ash black circles had etched themselves into the bottom of her neck, like an annoying birthmark. He had never seen this before, and he would have definitely noticed them earlier. As Violet dropped to the ground, the circles had started to glow, as if a fire had just been put out. There was no particular reason why he noticed this in those few seconds, it was just what stuck out to him the most.

*Authors Note*

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer, so stay tuned for that. I hope you all like the story so far, it took me a while to think of all this so I hope it works for a little bit. Please write your criticism in the comments below! Any comments are ok, I don't care for haters. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7 - Wings of a Phoenix

Violet had no idea why she did it. It was just…instinct. As she leapt into the air, Violet felt her neck twitch, and almost…grow. The pain of the fire left her without a trace as she neared to ground. 'This is it, isn't it. I'm going to become a pancake and my friends are going to be killed. Goodbye world. Why did I think this was a good idea?' Violet thought as she tumbled towards the ground. Just a few moments before she landed, fiery wings bigger than any birds, burst out of Violets neck and swooped her up into the sky.

Without thinking, Violet looked down at the spectators below. She swooped down with extreme grace, creating a gush of hot wind to the frightened spectators below. "What do you think you're doing, burning out the house like that?! Are you all insane?! I know you could hear the screams, but what did you do? Nothing. NOTHING AT ALL!" Violet yelled down to the remaining police officers as she got louder with frustration.

The spectators below were shocked as Violet rose to the sky. Some screamed. Some took pictures. Most ran. As the fiery girl came down upon the defenceless police officers, she did something that surprised them. She yelled at them, telling them to stop the flames, calling them insane. As they all came to their senses, the police ran into their cars and fled back to their station. To get help. To warn people. To do something of use against these creatures of fire and life.

As Violet watched everyone run, she realised what she was doing. She was becoming a creature of hatred, fear and fire. She sat herself onto the ground, making her wings disappear. "Violet! You're okay!" Violet spun around to see Owen peeking at her through a temporary hole in the house. "Could say the same to you. How're you feeling? Any pains?" Violet asked, nice and casually. "I'm fine. The cut on my leg aches though, but thats about it. Also, what happened to you? You look…different." Owen said with uncertainty.

Violet was confused at what Owen was suggesting. Did she transform a bit like Owen did? She suddenly started to panic. "Owen, we can't worry about that now. The police think that I'm some sort of alien or something. We need to get out of here, before they all come back with something that hurts the both of us." Violet told Owen, her voice starting to shake.

"Already on it. You know, maybe don't jump off three story buildings towards heaps of fire. Rae passed out when she saw it, and I almost went out to catch you. But, then I saw something." Owen continued on, as he slowly started to deconstruct his house to reveal the original below, without a scratch. "Did you always have those two…things at the back of your neck? You know, the charcoal circles?" Owen asked, Violet trying to turn and look at what he meant. "No…but again, we need to hurry up and leave. Who knows what they'll throw at us if we stick around." Violet said, refocusing on the bigger problem.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Violet asked as she became more tense by the minute. "Yea yea, just let me see if I can wake Rae up. You got any ideas?" Owen asked, wearing the same mischievous smile from just an hour before. Violet caught on, and in a few moments, Rae was hanging in the air above the nearby creek. "Hey Owen, why didn't you defend yourself? You could have used the water here." Violet asked out of curiosity. "Hey! You try and think straight when you're being burnt alive! It ain't easy." Owen replied with a hint of sarcasm. "So, are we dropping her?"

"Yes! Of course we are, its my own little payback." Violet replied, grinning as Owen loosened his grip on Rae's leg.

"So, what happened exactly? Violet jumped off and then…things happened?" Rae was questioning the two as they walked into the forest, following the creek. "Well, kinda? Jeez Rae, why do you have to make this so hard to explain? I barely remember any of it, okay." Violet said lazily as Owen sighed, trying to explain it to the both of them. After half an hour of painful walking, the small group took a stop at a large tree in the middle of a clearing. "Well, we're hopelessly lost. Do you think anyone notices that we're gone?" Violet said to the group as they all sat down. "Hmm, maybe. But when they see you two, they won't know for sure." Rae said, looking at Violet and her new figure.

"Actually, yea. Hey Violet, have you seen what you look like? I mean, I know we haven't had time, but maybe you saw your reflection in the creek at one point? I mean, you look like a whole new person." Owen said to Violet, who had been completely focused on leaving the scene. She had seen herself briefly, but paid no attention to it at the time. Now, it was time to take a much closer look. Violet walked over to the creek to be surprised at the difference.

Violet's hair was a vibrant red, and had grown to an extreme length, down to her , where her ankles would have been. She had grown much taller, her clothes barely fit. Her eyes were a bright, feisty orange, like a flame had been permanently lit in her eyes. Her fingers had become long and slender. She really didn't look anything like she did before. She now felt a little uncomfortable with the tight clothes, and got up.

Violet walked slowly back to Owen and Rae, who were talking to each other about who knows what. "…Why are you guys the people with cool powers? Oh! What do you think I would be?" Rae was complaining while Owen grew a small bed of roses next to her. "You told me I looked different, but damn guys, you could have at least told me to grab some new clothes! These are practically coming off!" Violet said with annoyance. "What? You were so fussed about leaving that we didn't get a chance at getting anything from anywhere. I was able to go out and get new stuff for myself, but that was only because not a single person recognised me." Owen told the girls. "So, where am I going to get something?" Violet complained. "Well, because I'm awesome, I thought ahead. When we still knew where we were, I remembered that there was a cheap shop nearby. So I grabbed a few things from the back with my 'magical vines' and hoped no one saw me." Owen replied, bringing up two different outfits.

The first outfit was just something simple. A nice, white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Just what she liked. The other outfit was made up of warmer clothing. A black, fluffy hooded jumper matched with a pair of similar tracksuit pants. The shirt that went with it was a dark purple, with a slogan saying 'Nothing to Wear.' Violet got changed into the first outfit just as it was getting dark. "Hey Owen, how did you pay for these?" Violet asked.

"Well, there was money in my drawers that I pocketed before we left, so I used a bit of that. Anyway, its getting dark, and we need to find some place to stay. I have a feeling that the authorities wont be sitting at home, sipping cups of tea waiting for all of this to blow over. If we distract them, or give them some fake leads, we could buy ourselves some time." Owen said, looking over to Violet. "Well, we won't do it now. But tomorrow, we should try and get you to learn how to use your powers. I mean, I don't wanna be burnt any more than I have already." And so, after an afternoon of strange happenings and exciting events, the three kids found cover and went to sleep.

*Authors Note*

Hey everyone! Me being me, I kinda forgot if I had posted a chapter today or not. So, if I have, then congratulations! You all get another chapter today! ((Throws confetti))

Thanks you guys for reading my story! We have just gone past 50 views and I'm super excited. I'm going to start a new story soon, but not particularly of these people. This means that the 'schedule' will change, alternating between the two stories. Until then...farewell! See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8 - Training the Flames

After a long, cold night, Violet was ready to train. The morning was bright and the sun beat down, but none of that bothered Violet anymore. Owen, on the other hand, felt as if he were drying out and he needed water constantly. "Okay Violet, this is how things work. For me, anyway. You just need to think about what you want to appear, and it will. It took me all week to make the house though, so it might take even longer for you to be able to do anything else." Owen told Violet, who was poking a stick at the ground. "Yea, yea, you told us this yesterday. Can't I just see what happens?" Violet said, already bored at what Owen had to say.

"Ugh, fine. I'm going to go down to the creek again. I think my…powers…might also affect my water intake and stuff. I feel like I'm drying up. I'll check on Rae while I'm there." Owen replied as he walked over to get yet another drink of water. "Okay, time to see if I can do the wing thing again." Violet told herself, as she imagined wings sprouting out of her neck. She felt her neck heating up intensely, and small flames licking her hair. Her back grew once more, and wings burst from her neck once more. But, they weren't nearly the same as they were yesterday.

Instead of giant, monstrous wings, Violet saw a pair of smaller, delicate wings that swirled around her. They weren't exactly what she expected, but they were wings. Violet decided to try and control what she could. She tried to think of them moving, like a brilliant birds in the sky. But, the wings didn't move a bit. Annoyed, Violet tried to move her wings like a normal body part. To her surprise, this worked much better than she thought it would, and she shot into the sky screaming.

*Authors Note*

Again, sorry for the shorter chapter. But, I really don't have much to go on right now. I'll try and make longer chapters in the future. Thanks for sticking around this long to. Hope you like the story. Thanks again everyone! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Visitor

Violet couldn't believe her eyes as she hovered beneath the clouds. The trees spread out as far as the eye could see, and the creek flowed into a large, beautiful river. Birds and animals of all sorts were now just small, unnoticeable dots the size of ants. Owen and Rae could be seen by their campsite, waving up at her. Violet, awed by the beauty, waved back absentmindedly. After looking at the view for a few more minutes, she glided herself down to the ground.

Owen and Rae rushed over to Violet as she set herself on the ground. "Violet! Why did you go up so high?" Rae asked, her face slightly white. "She almost fainted again before realising that you were in control." Owen added, making Violet laugh and Rae punch him in the arm. "I didn't mean to go up so high, but I'm glad I did. The view was beautiful." Violet replied, sitting down. "You all looked like ants. I could barely tell that you were waving."

After explaining what she saw to the other two, Owen got up and looked over. "We should follow the creek then. If it leads to a river like you said, there could be resources there. I'm getting really hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday." he said

"Yea, I guess your right. I'm bone tired though. Going up that high wasn't exactly my plan, and it really drained my energy. You guys can go ahead. I'll grab a drink and catch up." Violet replied as she walked towards to creek.

Owen and Rae walked ahead as Violet sat down at the edge of the creek and scooped up some water. "Hey, shouldn't that hurt her? I mean, she is kinda a fire element or something." Rae questioned as Violet was out of view. "She does still need water. We might be magical, but we are still a bit human. Water is essential." Owen replied, walking ahead. "Hey Rae, what do you think you're going to do about your Youtube videos? People will start to get suspicious if you don't post in a while." Owen asked, watching Rae's face turn from nice and happy to white with worry. "Oh God…I almost forgot! People are going to know I'm gone, and they'll start blaming you guys! This is all my fault, isn't it…"

Rae slowed down and looked towards the ground. Owen looked back and saw tears roll down her face. "Woah, hey there, calm down. It'll be fine, okay. It isn't your fault a weird…thing came and scratched me in my sleep, right? It's that things fault, not yours, mine or Violets. Remember that, okay." Owen said to Rae, trying to calm her down. Seeing that it wasn't working, Owen gave Rae a sudden hug and continued to talk her down. After a few minutes, Rae had stopped crying and had broken away from the hug. "Wow, you've cried more in these past few days than I've seen you cry at all. You've become a huge crybaby." Owen teased as Rae kicked his leg. "I'm gonna walk ahead for a bit, okay. Don't burst into tears again, cuz I won't be there to hug you!" Owen said, running off to avoid getting another bruise.

Rae walked steadily for another few minutes when she realised that Violet hadn't caught up yet. So, she sat down near the steady flow of the newly found river and waited. Before she could think of anything else, she spotted bubbles near the other side of the river bank, about 5 meters (about 16 feet) away. She ignored it at first, but as the bubbles grew larger and louder, she couldn't pretend anymore. Rae took off her worn-down running shoes and slowly stepped into the water. The bubbles slowed, but continued to grow. She slowly walked in and towards the bubbles as they grew bigger and bigger. Rae was only a few steps away from the mysterious bubbles when they suddenly stopped. Rae had thought that she might have stepped on something, and started to head back to the riverbank. But, as she turned her back, one final bubble, larger than all of the rest, popped up out of the water and floated in front of her.

The contents was unclear, but Rae could tell that there was something in the bubble. So, curious as to what might be hiding, Rae tried to pop the bubble and release the item inside. Instead of popping though, the bubble attached to her hand and wouldn't let go. Sighing, Rae continued to walk out of the water and back onto dry land. She put her hand down on the ground to see if that would break the bubble. To her surprise, it worked better than she thought, and popped just like a normal bubble. What she found inside was unlike anything she expected. Curled up, sleeping, was a baby white tiger.


	10. Chapter 10 - Friend or Foe?

As Rae stared down at the sleeping tiger, Violet turned the corner jogging. "Hey Rae, where's Owen?" Violet asked, not knowing about the tiger. "…He went ahead. Am I dreaming? Or have I finally lost my mind?" Rae replied absentmindedly, while looking at the figure. "Uh, Rae, are you feeling okay? You sound surpris— IS THAT A TIGER?" Violet squealed as she rushed over to Rae.

The tiger's coat was a snow white, just like any other white tigers should be. But, it was the stripes that really stood out. Streaks of rainbow shot out from the coat, all brilliantly bright and unique. Every colour of the rainbow from the lightest of pinks to the darkest of greens flowed along their body in long, individual streaks. As Violet yelled, the small tiger softly opened its eyes and lifted its head.

"Oh my God…it really IS a tiger…a very colourful one at that. Where did it come from Rae? It's so cute!" Violet asked, jumping around like an excited puppy. Rae, who was still too shocked to speak, pointed towards the river, blinking twice. "It came from…the river? Was it drowning or something? Or did it come from the other side of the river? I'm really confused…" Violet asked, calming down a bit. After Rae had processed what had happened, she had gotten up and backed away from the small creature.

"Slow down Violet, and step back. We don't know if this tiger is friendly or not." Rae said with caution. "I think it's okay. I mean, look at it." Violet said. The tiger was chasing a butterfly with lively, blue eyes and a long, beautiful tail. The tiger paused and looked over as they mentioned it. "We need a name for it. What do you think Rae?" Violet asked, ideas popping into her head like lightning. "Not until we know if it's friendly or not. If we name them, we could get attached. AND that would make YOU want to take it with us everywhere we go. I don't want to risk it." Rae explained.

"Well, can we at least give it a bit of food? If what you said is true, then they just came out of the river somehow. They're probably starving." Violet reasoned. Rae, shaking her head, said "Again, it can get it to start following us around, and it wont learn how to get its own food." Violet saw her reasoning, and had an idea. "What if we go and get Owens opinion. I know you'll listen to him. You stay here, I'll go ahead and grab him." Violet told Rae as she ran over to get him. "Hold on, come back…aaand she's gone." Rae sighed, looking over at the tiger.

The tiger looked at her and blinked twice. "Don't you come near me, tiger. I still don't trust you. Where did you come from anyway? Other than the bubbles in the river." Rae asked, not expecting to get an answer. _"Well I don't think many people are going trust YOU if you just leave a baby tiger out here like that, now are they."_

Rae looked over her shoulder to see a hooded stranger facing her. Her only indication of their gender was by listening to the voice and looking at the long lock of brown hair. "Um…Miss? Are you talking to me?" Rae asked with uncertainty. The mysterious figure chuckled under her breath. _"To top things off, I am not a girl or a boy. Me and my people don't live by things like that. But, you can call me…Miss…if you want. And also, yes, I am talking to you. Hequenza doesn't exactly like me at the moment."_ The hooded stranger was saying. "…Hequenza? Oh, the tiger?" Rae questioned.

 _"Yes. Now, I suggest you take her with you. She can be of great use to you and your two friends. Also, she doesn't need food. She can take care of herself."_ The hooded stranger said, looking down at Hequenza. The tiger looked at her, as if she were annoyed. "Alright, I can take Hequenza. But, how can she help?" Rae asked. Before an answer could be given, the small group could hear Owen and Violet running back to where they sat. Rae looked over at the hooded stranger, to see her riding a grey horse into the trees.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hequenza

"Hey Rae, Violet came up to me yelling a whole bunch of crap about a tiger and rainbows, is she okay?" Owen asked, running around the corner. "Yea…she's fine. It sounds weird, doesn't it. Take a look at her." Rea replied. Owen stepped forward, looking at the small feline. Hequenza looked up at him and meowed softly. "They are quite cute and…rainbow? Never mind that. What will we do with it?" Owen asked, playing around with her. "I think we should keep her. Also, her name is Hequenza." Rae replied as the other two look up at her strangely.

"Hequenza, huh. Why Hequenza? Also, how do you know?" Violet said, glancing at the playful feline. Rae looked over towards where the hooded stranger stood a few minutes ago and sighed. "I just know, okay. Anyway, she doesn't need feeding and she could be of some help. I don't exactly know how she can help right now, but she will." Rae told the others with confidence. Hequenza decided that she didn't want to play with Owen anymore, and ran over to Rae, jumping on her lap.

"Either way, she really likes you. What made you change your mind Rae?" Violet asked, looking slightly hurt at the lack of affection. Rae looked down at Hequenza's bright stripes and found it slightly shining. It was as if she was glowing with joy. "I wouldn't be a very good person if I just left her here in the wild, right? Either way, we should keep going. If what we think about the police are true, then they should be searching the area, trying to find us." At the mention of the authorities, Hequenza tensed up and started to growl.

"Woa, calm down there girl. They aren't that bad, right? They're just trying to protect the country." Rae told her, until she calmed down. As soon as Hequenza had calmed down, the group started to move. After hours of walking along the large river, they took a rest at the foot of a large, shaded tree. "It's going to get dark soon. Do you think we should find a cave or something?" Violet asked, leaning up against the rough bark of the tree. "I think we'll be okay. If we really need to, we could climb up and hide ourselves there." Owen said, looking right into the sun. "Alright, if you say so Plant Boy." Violet said teasingly.

As the group slept, Hequenza was hunting for food. She hadn't gone very far when a voice spoke out behind her. _"When exactly are you going to speak and grow Hequenza? I mean, you can't just act cute like this forever. Although, it is very funny."_ The hooded stranger said as Hequenza turned her head. **_"Not forever, thats for sure. I mean, look at the other two. They don't give the poor girl enough respect. Either way, I need to prove myself useful, or I think the full-of-himself elf guy is going to…LEAF me behind!"_** Hequenza said, giving the hooded stranger a bundle of leaves. **_"You can't say that wasn't a good pun with a straight face, can you Ti?"_** Hequenza joked. _"Hequenza. There is no such thing as a good pun. You just like to think so."_ The hooded stranger said. **_"Yea? Well, the good puns are the ones that weren't done on… PAW-POSE!"_** Hequenza giggled, holding up her two front paws.

The hooded stranger shook her head. _"I don't regret putting you in the bubble now. Maybe I should do it again…"_ The hooded stranger threatened. **_"No, no, it's fine. Anyway, shouldn't you be doing something? Like, I dunno, making sure that I don't get abandoned?"_** Hequenza questioned, grabbing berries as she walked. _"No, that's your job. I'm going to go back now anyway. I'll tell the others that you're actually doing work for once. That'll make them laugh."_ The hooded stranger chuckled under the large cloak. **_"HEY! I do plenty of work. I volunteered to do this, for example!"_** Hequenza argued. _"Yea, but that's the only thing you've done for years. Good luck trying to get the ignorant boy to understand anything."_ The hooded stranger said, as she took her leave into the forest.

*Authors Note*  
Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I visited my family friends for the weekend and accidentally left my charger at home. But, I'm back now and will continue to post on a daily basis. Please tell me if you have any ideas for anything, because I might put them into the story or make a new story around the idea. Also, we have almost reached one hundred views on this story, and I'm really excited. Thank you all so much! Now, I'm going to go now. See you all later!


	12. Chapter 12 - The Unexpected

As the sun rose, signalling the beginning of a new day, Violet was climbing the tree to get a good view of the sunrise. As she looked down, she saw a small set of stairs made out of vines follow her from a distance. Shaking her head, she grew the pair of fragile wings and burst up into the sky. The vines quickly followed, until realising what she was doing. The vines slowly went back to the tree and continued to make some stairs. Owen soon appeared climbing them with Hequenza leaping up each step, one at a time.

"Morning Violet. Hey, did you grab some of the food while you were down there? Or were you up this tree all of last night?" Owen questioned, shoving dark purple berries into his mouth. Violet flew over at the mention of food, and grabbed a few berries. "Where did all of this come from? We had nothing yesterday." Violet asked, eating the small berries. Owen looked down at Hequenza, who had only just managed to catch up. "…She got the food? But…how much did she get? It couldn't have been that much, right?" Violet asked, gliding her way down to the ground. What met her eyes was more than just some berries.

A large pile of colourful fruits piled up higher than ever lay before her. Mangos, apples, peaches and pears were all present, along with others that looked unfamiliar to her. To the left of the pile, some empty sachets were hung on a tree branch. On the right, clean outfits were lay out on the ground, each the right size. Rae had gotten changed into her new clothes, which were made up of a shirt with the slogan **_Woke up this cool!_** and a pair of denim shorts. A blue sachet from the branches hung around her waist, and her pink jacket was tied around her waist.

"Oh, hey Violet. Take a look at what Hequenza did. We won't need to think about food for about a month." Rae said casually. Violet looked back at the tiger, who had just made it back down the stairs. Hequenza looked up with innocent eyes and meowed softly. "Are you sure it was Hequenza?" Owen interrupted. "I mean, how on earth could anyone get all of those supplies in one night? I don't think we're alone in this forest." The two girls looked down at Hequenza, who was rubbing her head on Owens leg. "You know Owen…it's really hard to take you seriously when she's doing that. It's actually kinda funny." Violet giggled. Owen tried to walk away, but that didn't stop Hequenza. She wrapped herself around his legs, making him trip and fall over.

After Violet and Rae had finished laughing, they begun to try and put the food into the bags. But, after about an hour of trying, they realised that there wasn't enough room. "Hey Violet, can you fly up and see how deep into the forest we are? If we're far enough, we can stay here for a while." Owen asked, emptying one of the bags. Violet nodded and summoned her fragile wings. As she shot up into the sky, Rae ate one of the exotic fruits, sighing.

"Hey…Owen? I've been wondering…do you think there are other people like you guys out there?" Rae asked, looking down to the ground where Hequenza lay. Owen, surprised by the sudden question, tried to look at Rae's expression. "…Well, I mean, probably…? It's quite strange that it only happened to Violet and I, don't you think?" Owen replied, sounding unsure of his own words. "Yea, I guess so. But, if we're thinking like that, then that means, in a sense, that Hequenza wouldn't be the only tiger that has colourful stripes." Rae theorised. Hequenza looked up at Rae suddenly, almost as if she were surprised.

"Well…Hequenza might not be one-of-a-kind. But, I think she is. I mean, honestly, it looks to me like some cruel animal breeder dyed her stripes to be that way. Heck, she might not even be a white tiger!" Owen said, with a hint of cruelty in his voice. Taken aback by what Owen had said, Rae stepped away. "Owen…really? You think that Hequenza is just a normal tiger? Look at what she did for us!" Rae yelled, waving her hand over at the mountain of food. "Oh, so you think that in one night, a baby white-and-rainbow tiger collects and brings a mountain of food, fresh clothes and carry bags to us without getting injured or lost? Get real Rae, there is someone else in the forest. I don't know how or why they did this for us, but I'm thankful for it." Owen snarled, looking like some sort of animal.

"Oh, well maybe I should explain myself. Hequenza is a blessing that has helped immensely by giving us food, clothing and company. She trusts us more than any wild animal could and is a much better friend than you've ever been to anyone! You're ignorant, you're stubborn, and an all around jerk! You know what? No. You're even worse. You're a _fucking bitch!_ " Rae shrieked, just before running off into the trees with a handful of fruit and a sachet.

Owen stood in shock as he watched Rae storm off into the woods. No one had ever heard Rae swear, not even at her worst. And yet, right then and there, Owen had heard the words come out of her mouth. Violet came gliding down casually, taking a stop at the foot of the tree. "Hey Owen. Looks like things will be good for a while. I flew around for a bit, which was quite relaxing. I mean, it was cold, sure, but nice. Hold on…are you…crying?" Violet asked as she saw Owens face looking into the woods. After a few moments, Violet started to piece things together. "Hold on…where's Rae? And Hequenza? They're usually down here, sucking up to you. Did they go to the river?" Violet questioned, trying to get him to listen. Owen looked at her absentmindedly, then realised what she was asking. "…She swore Violet. At me." Owen said softly, pointing to his chest. Violet's face went white, and she started to feel the pain. "…what? No, you mustn't of heard her properly. She hasn't sworn at anyone before. Not even when Valen completely ruined the props that she made for the school play." Violet stuttered, looking at where she had run off. "Alright, Owen, maybe you should sit down for a bit. I mean, it couldn't have been that bad." Violet claimed, handing Owen an apple.

After three hours of waiting, Violet finally saw some vines come down from the top of the tree with Owen sitting in a makeshift chair. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was all stiff from lack of movement. Owen set himself onto the ground, and started to tell Violet what happened. At times, he would start to break into tears. Because of this, another hour was spent telling the story. After the excruciating amount of time that it took to tell the tale, Violet was left speechless. Lighting suddenly flashed above them, and the rain started to pour. Violet ran to cover as water penetrated her skin. Owen followed slowly with a weak, floral umbrella. When he finally got to the tree's protection, he collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep. Violet looked down at him, with slight pity. The broken boy had just had one of the roughest times of his life a few days earlier, and now he had been struck with this. Weak from the rain, Violet felt her eyelids drop as she passed out.

*Authors Note*

Hey everyone! I hope this long chapter makes up for not posting. I'll _try_ to remember this kind of thing next time. I'm going to be writing another story about Rae and where she goes and what she does, so look out for that! I hope you all like the story so far, and I'll see you all later!


	13. Chapter 13 - The Wilds Call

After a few days of rain, the storm finally calmed and Violet was able to walk into the cold air without feeling pain. As she took a deep breath, Owen opened up his shelter and got up, looking refreshed. "You look better. I'm guessing the sleep helped heaps. You were out for the whole storm." Violet yawned. Owen looked up and nodded, walking over to the pile of food. As he turned the corner, he was met with fruit scattered all over the grass of the small clearing. Sighing, Owen picked up an apple and bit into it. The clothes that were laid out a few days before were soaked, and had taken damage from the weather.

Violet turned the corner to see this mess, but ignored it. Looking over at Owen, she decided to go ahead and see if Rae was anywhere nearby. She summoned her wings and flew high into the sky, almost above the clouds. Looking down on the ground, Violet could see everything like an eagle. She could see Owen, starting to pick up the scattered fruits. She could see the smallest animals, from lizards to rabbits. But, despite her abilities, she couldn't see any signs of Rae or Hequenza. But, something had caught her eye. A small figure was stumbling through the forest, beaten and out of breath. Violet, shocked at the appearance of another person, flew back down to the ground to investigate.

As Violet set foot onto the ground, Owen walked up to her. "Hey…you looked a bit stressed up there. Did you see something? Any authorities?" Owen asked with a troubled expression. "No…I don't think I saw authorities…they didn't look dangerous…" Violet said, looking into the forest. "Wait, you saw someone? And they aren't dangerous…I knew we weren't alone." Owen muttered. "I'm going to go investigate. You should stay here. I don't feel comfortable with you going out into the forest, just in case you _think_ you see Rae." Violet lied. It wasn't the reason at all. She wanted to see what she found on her own, without having to drag an upset Owen with her. Luckily, Owen saw her reasoning and nodded his head. "I guess I'll do something useful and start to pick up all of…this" Owen replied, pointing at the mess of fruits. Before Owen could change his mind, Violet had run into the forest, out of sight.

After walking for almost half an hour, Violet had found where she had seen the person. And, to her surprise, the area was completely trashed. Large branches had been broken off the nearby trees and leaves were scattered all around. A few animals lay on the ground without a breath left in them. As Violet scanned the surrounding area, she saw a small path had been made, just the right size for a child to walk through. Peering through, she saw that the path went on further than she thought. But, not wanting to back away from this adventure, Violet bent down and started to walk down the long path.

After another half hour of walking, Violet came to a small opening that wasn't destroyed like the last. Large trees provided shade, making the clearing seem dark and gloomy. A small pond was in the corner, with a dark green lilypad floating on the side. Large, smooth rocks sat in the middle of the small clearing in a pile, and a cave was tucked in next to the pond. This is where Violet heard a soft crying, almost too quiet to hear. Deciding that it was worth the risk, she started to step forward, towards the cave. As soon as she was only a few meters away, a low snarl overpowered that of the crying.

To Violets horror, a disgusting creature came out from the darkness of the cave. Resembling a deer, it stood on two back legs and was covered in patches of brown fur. Wherever fur wasn't visible, bone jutted out, looking as if it could never be put back. Sick, yellow eyes popped out of the creatures skull and its arms dragged across the ground. It's hands were as big as Violets head, and could crush her like she could to a cheeseball. As this creature loomed over her, it's name came to Violet like a slap to the face. She was facing a Wendigo.


	14. Chapter 14 - What the Forest Brings

As the revolting wendigo inched closer, Violet went over a few things. Why was it here? Would it eat her here, alive and screaming? Or torture her for a few days first? Is there any way to stop it without dealing more damage than intended? The answer to most of these questions was unclear, but the last answer stuck out, and it wasn't pretty. The wendigo suddenly leapt to catch her, but she dashed to the side, making the foul creature miss her by a hair. Summoning her wings, Violet was about to soar away from the creature and get Owen to move, before she heard the soft whimpers coming from the cave once again.

Her large, beautiful wings shed some light into the dark depths of the cave, where she was met with a horrifying sight that almost made Violet faint. Blood was splattered all over the floor, walls and even the roof. A sea of human skeletons littered the floor, with crushed skulls and broken bones. Chains hung from the walls, with handcuffs and leg restraints. In one of them, a small girl that looked about seven years old was hanging from her handcuffs, trying to break free, but without any strength. Without thinking, Violet ran into the cave to help her.

As Violet ran over towards the girl, the wendigo followed in hot pursuit. The young girls face was covered in sweat, and scratches covered her body. It looked to Violet that the wendigo was about to have their meal, right before the dessert came. Violet stopped 2 meters away from the girl, realising that she had just cornered the both of them. But, looking back, Violet saw that the wendigo was standing back, as if they were scared. Looking at her wings, she saw that they were bouncing off of the roof, striking down on the wendigo if they got too close.

Seising her chance, Violet ran over to the young girl and took the cuffs of her wrist. The leg restraints hadn't been put on, because they were obviously made for someone much bigger. As the girl collapsed to the ground, the wendigo decided to take it's chances and strike at Violet's back. The creatures sharp claws struck Violets back, making her scream in pain. Her wings faded dramatically, but stood their ground, batting the wendigo away. Satisfied, the wendigo left and waited at the front of the cave for when the light would disappear.

The pain in Violet's back was almost unbearable, and she fell to the ground, holding back tears. Looking up at the girl, she noticed that her she had stopped crying, but was looking as if she would die of fear. "It's….It's alright….I'll…be fine…" Violet promised, wincing in pain. The girl, instead of crying or fainting like a normal person would do, moved Violets shirt to reveal the inch-deep wound. With a shaky breath, the girl spoke to Violet, lightly touching the wound. "This…This really isn't good. I won't be able to do this properly, but I guess anything'll work right about now." She whimpered, taking her hand away from the wound.

"Alright…this shouldn't hurt. If it does…well, we'll worry about that later. Sit tight and don't die on me!" The girl reassured, rubbing her hands together. Before Violet could say anything, the girl's hands started to glow, with a glittery aura. Small white streaks of light started to flow around her fingertips, as if they were growing from her palms. Violet felt the pain in her back subside, and her heartbeat slow. Her fiery wings grew back, twice the size they were before. Violet stood up, grabbed the girls hand, and ran outside, towards the vicious wendigo.

*Authors Note*

Hey everyone! I've gotten a few reviews on my story, but I can't respond to them because they don't have accounts. So, if you want to ask me a question that you want me to answer, then please get an account or reach out to someone who has one. There are HEAPS of different fan fictions on this website, and getting an account will help you all keep track. I'll see you all later, bye!


	15. Chapter 15 - Voices from Beyond

As Violet ran out to meet the wendigo, her eyes flared with fire. The young girl was tripping along, but held her ground as they ran out of the cave. The sun glared into their eyes as they left the cave. The wendigo was seated above the cave, ready to drop down on the girls when they came out. But as it leapt, Violets wings clapped high above, trapping the wendigo in a fiery hell. The wendigo screamed and dropped to the ground, clutching its heart. Violet and the girl turned to see the creature writhing on the ground, smoking like a flame that had been put out. "Oh my God…I…uh…what happened?" Violet stuttered, stepping back.

"Well…I dunno. But, it looks like you hit the heart. That's good, as you should know…they'll go back to normal soon." The young girl said, sitting down near the small pond. "Uh, no, I didn't really know. But either way, I need to ask you something. HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Violet shouted in surprise, pointing towards her back. Laughing, the girl looked over to Violet, who is trying to see where the tear used to be. "You should have an idea, right? I mean, you have magic, and so does that other guy at the tree. It's the same type of thing with me and the others back home." The girl said, getting up from where she sat. "Wait…I'm hella confused. What do you mean by 'home?' And, what do you mean by 'they'll go back to normal?' This is too much right now…especially with Rae gone." Violet muttered under her breath.

"Well, to answer one of your questions, THAT is what I mean by 'they'll go back to normal,' okay!" The girl said, waving her hand towards the wendigo. The smoke had cleared, and a teenage girl was lying on the ground, heaving for air. Her hair was a light aqua, and she wore a tattered blue shirt and jeans. She was scratched and bruised all over, especially on her arms and legs. "Who…who is that? Do you know them?" Violet asked, her legs shaking. "Iv'e seen them around, but I don't know them personally. I think their name might be…uh…Lainie? I'm not sure. Ask them!" The girl said, grabbing an apple from one of the nearby trees.

"I mean, I can't just sit here and do nothing, right?" Violet stammered, inching towards the doubled over girl. Suddenly, her head shot up with wild eyes. "Wha…where…who…how…?" The girl spluttered, getting up with groggy movements. "Okay…I don't know the answer to any of those questions…but, I do know this. You haven't broken any bones, only the cuts on your arms and legs. So…yea…Are you feeling alright?" Violet stressed, rushing towards her to help the girl get up. "Uh…I guess I'm alright? Do I know you?" The girl asked, holding her arm which had a small, bleeding gash. "Not in the slightest. Now, we need to get you cleaned up. Uh…you two never told me your names?" Violet said, posing the question to the two girls. "Oh, right! I'm Casey. And as I said before, I think that's Lainie? Sorry, I never really got to talk to you…at all." Casey, the girl from the cave, told Violet. "And I'm Laina. With an A. You were close…kinda." Laina said, looking at her surroundings.

"Alrighty then. I'll go and take Laina to our home. You go back and warn the guy at the tree, who probably thinks you're either dead or you've been kidnapped." Casey mentioned, watching Violets face turn white. "Oh…OH GOD I FORGOT ABOUT OWEN! UH, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Violet panicked, running around in circles. Laughing, Casey put her hand on Violets shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "It's alright, he'll be here any minute. I can hear him. You should too, if you concentrate." She said, pointing towards the small tunnel. Violet stepped slightly towards the tunnel and sat down, closing her eyes. She tuned out everything. Her thoughts, her needs, her wants. Suddenly, Violet could hear everything. She could hear the girls behind her, Casey helping Laina into the water. She could hear Owen crawling through the smallest part of the tunnel, cursing to himself. She felt as if she could feel the heartbeats of every living creature, Owens beating fast with fear and Casey's slow with a calming atmosphere.

Suddenly, other voices could be heard far off into the distance. A voice that both Violet and Owen could recognise anywhere. The words were choppy, and sounded slightly of static. But, she could still hear the words as if they were right in front of her. _"-oo big and heavy, too hard to carry around the place. A bow and arrow is heavy, and you only have a limited amount of shots…what do you think?"_ It was her. Violet had heard that in one of their silly, fun debates on survival a few months back. Now, it had actually been put to use, as another voice, a boys voice, spoke back. _"Oh! Well, I can see your reasoning for all of these…"_ Violet was cut off by the bushes in front of her rustling, and Owen bursting through. "Violet! What happened? And…why are you crying?" Owen asked, his expression changing from panicked to confused. Casey ran over to check Violets wound, but she shook her head and stood up before she had the chance. "No, I'm fine. I'll tell you later Owen. No offence, but I don't know who to trust anymore." Violet said, her voice shaken by what she had heard. "None taken. Now, Laina, are you feeling a bit better?" Casey moved back over to the pond where Laina sat.

"Alright, we're all good and filled in on the story?" Violet asked, receiving nods and a sarcastic "yes ma'am" from Owen. Smiling, Violet got up from her seat under the apple trees. Owen and Laina were confused about what had happened, so Violet took about an hour to explain it to them while Casey went back to her home to do…something. "Alright, I think I got it. If I don't..well, I don't care either way. I just don't want another one of my friends to go…missing…" Owen said, lowering his voice towards the end. He hid his face slightly, trying to hide what he was feeling. Glancing around nervously, Violet coughed awkwardly and nudged Owen. "Hey…I need to tell you the thing now. You look really bummed out." She said, dragging him up. "Oh…right. What was it, exactly?" Owen, wiping his eyes, said slightly optimistically. "Well…uh…I have two things. One, I have magical hearing powers…and two…well, I heard other voices." Violet said, her eyes darting across the ground. Owen's face displayed a mixture of emotions - surprise, confusion, hope and stress. "Really? What kind of voices? Did you hear these people that Casey was talking about?" He asked, his face settling on both surprise and hope. "Uh…maybe. I'm not sure. But, what I do know, is that Rae is still alive. And she's found friends."

*Authors Note*

Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I went on a mini holiday where I thought the wifi was alright. But, it turns out that I couldn't open anything, no matter how hard I try. But, we're back to our normal schedule now, so another chapter of Rae will be posted tomorrow. I hope you've all been enjoying how this story has been playing out, because I'm not changing it! I've got a plan that I'm going to stick too, unless I think of something cooler…anyway! I'll see you all later! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16 - Departure

"What?" Owen said, his eyes becoming slightly clouded as he processed the information. "You heard me. Rae is out there, and she isn't alone. She was talking about some sort of weaponry, or something? I dunno, but the guy was helping her out. If you stay quiet, I can try and see if I can hear again." Violet said, sitting down once more. Owen nodded his head, and walked over to the water. Violet closed her eyes once more, and concentrated on the voices.

She sat there for a good ten minutes, trying to hear Rae. But, nothing came. She could hear multiple voices, all boys, coming from the same direction, but her voice never came up. Every now and again, a rich, smooth and feminine voice would appear, muttering something about strawberries and impatience. Suddenly, Rae's choppy voice could be heard, talking about something barely audible. _"…n.w…rld…ign….lity."_ Sighing, she decided to stop and grab a drink of water.

"Anything?" Owen asked, watching Violet get up from her seat on the grass. Shaking her head, she continued to walk over to the pond. Laina followed, unsure of what to think at that moment. "Uh…hey! I just wanted to…uh, you know…thank you for earlier. I mean, I almost killed you and Casey…but you still told me everything. Can I trust you?" Laina muttered, her head down. "Well…if you think you can, then yea, you could trust anyone! But, I can trust you, if thats kinda what you mean." Violet replies, scooping up water in her hands to take a drink. Laina's face lights up, and she nods her head. Suddenly, Casey comes out of one of the trees, with a group of five more girls. "Alright! we've found them! They can all take care of themselves, too. No transport needed! Now, let's go!" She yells excitedly.

"Woa, calm down. Where are we going exactly?" Owen asks, glancing up at the five figures. "We're going somewhere safe, alright? I think that's enough of an explanation!" Casey said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, uh, Casey? I was just wondering…when did your home…thing…get a new person?" Violet asked, summoning her wings once more. "Uhhh…I dunno. But, we know about your friend. And we know kinda where they are." Casey replied, which got Owen on his feet and onto some of his plants. "Alright, that seems to have settled things. Laina, you have wings, right?" Casey replied, looking over to the blue-haired girl. "Oh! Well, yea. I don't use them much though." She replied, standing up and summoning her own, beautiful wings.

Laina's wings were made of some crystal clear water that you could see through. They curved like the moons crescent over her head, repelled from each other slightly like two magnets, facing the other way. Her wings shimmered when they moved, but still stood strong and free. Tearing her gaze from the wings, Violet looked over at Owen, who was preparing himself a pod. "Nice, Laina. Now lets get going. I have some good and bad new about your friend, and I don't wanna be out here to say it. Who knows who's listening!" Casey said, complimenting Laina's wings while speeding the group up. "Alright, let's move! We'll be there in about half an hour if we move quickly." She finished, light swirls forming under her feet. The other girls summoned different elements. Some air, some water. One other was even fire, similar to Violet.

The group of nine flew or raced below, in Owen's case, to the hideout. They didn't stop moving, they didn't take any breaks. After about forty minutes of movement, Casey slowed down and came to a stop. "Alright! We're here! Now, I kinda forgot to tell you something…" She said, waving her hands around. "It can't be that bad, right? If it was, you would have told us before." Owen replied, confident in his words. "Well…you know what, I'll just let you see for yourself. Prying eyes are all around, and they're starting to suspect something strange. Come on!" Casey chirped, waving her hand towards some trees. Shrugging, Owen and Violet step into the leaves, to see a home that was beautiful beyond imagination.


	17. Chapter 17 - Marla

Violet and Owen stared in awe at the town right before their eyes. There were buildings, all made of different materials, grouped into a large circle. These buildings were divided into different groups, like a slice off of an uneven pizza. Houses of fire, water and nature were all wedged close together, the water in-between the other two to give support. Houses of cloud floated around in a circle, above everything else. Many other, smaller areas included a handful of houses, each made out of something different. But, it was all equally beautiful. "Welcome to our little home. Now, are you lot going to just sit there and gawk at the place? Or are you gonna look around? Also, as I was saying before, our community is a little different to the other one. Our community may or may not be…made up entirely of girls?" Casey said quickly, her voice raising as she spoke.

"What?" Owen yelled, rushing to look at the people below. "Well, yea! Marla'll probably get you a small house away from everyone else, for obvious reasons." Casey explained, poking Owen's shoulder with a stick. "The names Owen. But still, how could you have forgotten to say something like this?" Owen sputtered, waving his arms around in the air. "Owen…calm down. They can help us. Also, it wont hurt to stick around, right?" Violet said, her face a blank slate. Owen looked over at her, knowing something wasn't right. He hadn't seen her like this since her dog passed away in year 2. But, instead of asking her about it, he would act normal, so she would know everything would go on. And, he would do the same thing here. "Yea, I guess so. Hey Casey, who's Marla?" Owen said, looking around.

"Oh! Right! Marla's the leader of this place. I mean, she was the first person to come here after all." Casey replied, sitting down on the tree branch. "Oh look, there she is. Looks like she's sending people out to the other hideout again. Hey Marla! We got the others! Also, we found Laina!" Casey yelled, waving her hand in the air. Marla looked up to see the large group in the tree, all using their own powers to stay aloft. "Damn Casey, I think this is the most work you've done for months! Also, maybe next time, don't take five of our best fighters with you to do the work for you, alright?" She called up, summoning a small cloud under her feet, which brought her over to where the others were huddled. "Damn, I'm kinda surprised that the others didn't take the lot of you. I mean, look at you! You know your powers without needing any training, you have a purpose, and you have a strong sense of the people and things around you. Anyway, I'm Marla. And you lot are…?" Marla said, holding her hands out to Violet and Owen. Violet took her hand and told her her name. Owen, on the other hand, was a bit more hesitant.

Marla had long, blonde hair that had grown down to her ankles, and vibrant blue eyes. Her attitude was welcoming and bright, as if she could be friends with anyone if she tried hard enough. She was tall and skinny, and she wore a watermelon t-shirt with denim shorts. She had a pair of bright red glasses perched on her nose, which mixed sharply with her pale complexion. Her smile spread across her face, and was contagious to everyone around her. Except for, at that moment, Owen. But, knowing that he couldn't go any further until he did this, he took her hand and told her his name. "I'm Owen. How long have you been out here for?" Owen asked, shaking her hand for a few moments.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. About…seven years? It's been fun though." Marla replied like it was the easiest thing in the world to say. "Damn, seven years? Have you ever gone outside of the forest?" Violet asked, trying her best to act natural. Everyone around her shared scared glances, before Marla spoke back. "Well…uh…I thought you would have known this by now. Welp, when's a better time than now?" Marla said, laughing awkwardly.

Violet and Owen look at each other and shrugged. "Yea? Nothing really surprises us anymore. I mean, after all this powers business, we've just kinda…sat around, I guess." Owen said, leaning up against the tree. "Alright! That makes things easier. I'll give it to you straight then. When someone with powers or with a chance to have powers enters the forest…they can't go back out. No matter how hard they try."


	18. Chapter 18 - News

Both Owen and Violet looked at each other, expecting some sort of reaction. Surprise, shock, horror. Anything. But, the only emotion that the pair displayed was curiosity, knowing that something wasn't right. Turning back to face Marla, Violet asked what they were both thinking. "Something isn't right. I mean, we went camping deep into the forest heaps of times on our own, and we always ended up coming back fine. How long have you been trying to leave?" She asked, crossing her arms and flicking her hair back slightly. "Well, we had a few serious injuries a couple of years back, and we thought that the best idea was to take her to a hospital, whether we liked it or not. But, when we tried to find the way out, we always just ended up where we started - right back here. That's when Casey here came along and made things ten times easier." Marla explained, ruffling up Casey's hair.

"We kept on trying, with different people and different reasons. But, no one could find their way around. Anyway, I'm just happy that the news was easy on you. Sometimes people go into denial for months, trying to leave this forest. But, they've all come around. Those who don't…well, they're still trying, and we find a way to both help them and make them useful. That's how we found out about the other group. They don't seem to know about the forest thing either, so we're seeing how they react to different things at different times. Their leader seems to be handling the attacks well." Marla noted, leading the group down a set of cloudy stairs. "Yea, it's a group full of boys, right?" Violet asked, who was gliding her way down, following the line of the stairs. "Yea, did I tell you? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Either way, you know who they have, don't you? And you lot want to see them." Marla replied, getting a slight nod from Owen and two thumbs up from Violet.

"Alrighty then! We really need to get you a place to stay, don't we? Follow me, and you can build your own little house if you can. If you can't, then we have elemental houses already built." Marla said, waving her hands around. "Owen's already had enough practice with building, haven't you?" Violet said jokingly, punching Owen lightly in the arm. "Oi! That can hardly be called building you know. I was bored at the time, and I had a week! What do you expect?" Owen argued back, pretending to be angry. A quick thought crossed Violet's mind, before she laughed, waving it away. "Alright, alright, I'll chill. Well, even though Owen can make a mansion in a week, I can only do…this." Violet said, showing Marla her wings. "And that's all fine, sunshine! Some people here don't even have abilities, or they can't control them enough to make something permanent. Follow me! Casey, show Wono to the nature area, if he hasn't seen it already. Try and find him a place a little bit further away from everyone else, mkay!" Marla giggled, taking Violets hand to lead her to where she was staying. "Uh…it's Owen! Not…uh…Wono." Owen called, getting a straight up laugh from Violet and a short squeal from Marla. "Sorry dude, I suck with names! See you 'round!" She yelled back, almost dragging Violet across the ground before she picked up her feet and ran alongside her bouncy companion.

"Woa woa woa! Slow down there!" Violet stammered, trying to match her speed and enthusiasm. "No can do! I just had some of the best strawberries EVAR! I think I'm on a sugar high!" Marla squealed, slowing down just an inch. "How do you get a sugar high from eating strawberries? Like, I know that they have lots of sugar in them, but don't you need like…candy or something?" Violet asked, laughing slightly. "Maybe! But, like, strawberries work just the same, right? I mean, they're really good, so that's enough to get excited anyway! If it isn't, then why is everyone excited about anything?" Marla stated, making Violet think. "Actually, yea. But still, are you sure we can't slow down? I'm already running out of breath!" She said, making Marla laugh. "Yea, you really are. I mean, I running too, but I still have heaps of breath left. Sadly, it doesn't smell really good. We're almost there anyway!" Marla replied, pointing towards a small cluster of similar fiery houses. They had just gone past some houses made out of a variety of colourful waters, made possible by reflections on the ground below. Now, approaching the fire, Violet was starting to feel more at home, even with people turning their heads at every corner they ran past.

"Alright, are we here?" Violet said as she caught her breath. "Yea! This'll be your neighbourhood! Well, until you learn how to make a house. And if you don't, well, I already told you that it was fine, right?" Marla asked, getting a nod of the head from Violet. "Alrighty then! I'm guessing you didn't bring anything with you. I mean, people usually get lost in the forest when running from something, like you did. But, in a couple of instances, we've had small groups of people go camping that never find their way out. Anyway, let's find a house that you like."


	19. Chapter 19 - Home Improvements

"Alrighty then! Which one of these five do you think looks any good? Or do you need to look at the other 15 again first?" Marla questioned, making Violet laugh once more. "I think I got it! You see that one over there, with the tiger out front? Does anyone live in there?" Violet asked, pointing towards a homey looking place with some animal ornaments. A tiger sat on a small fence, lying down as if they were on the couch. A peacock was perched on the roof, its feathers spread out in the glorious sun. A large fish of some sort was placed on the windowsill, but Violet thought that she could move that. "Really? Damn, you have some weird tastes. Anyway, lets go and look inside before you choose. Never want to get a house that you hate, even from the inside, right?" Marla pointed out as she walked up to the doorstep. "Yea, guess so. Let's get inside."

The inside of the house was quite different from the outside. A small carpet sat on the floor, matching some pictures that hung on the wall. Couches were lined together neatly, and a doorway was on the other side of the room. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, compared to the outside with the fish. But that can be moved, or changed, or whatever, right?" Violet stated, hoping she was right. "Well yea. I think you can like, mould the house like clay or something. I know you can with some of the houses. Let's test it!" Marla said excitedly, running over to the windowsill where the fish sat.

"Alright, so how exactly am I meant to move the fish?" Violet asks, looking over at Marla. "I dunno. I think you just kinda…maybe…squish it down? I haven't been in one of these houses in ages, what do you expect?" Marla replied, making Violet second guess her choice. "Alright, I guess it wont hurt to try. Unless someone gets burnt or something." Violet added on the end, before turning her back to Marla.

Violet didn't know what to expect. Fire to shoot everywhere, like a popped water balloon. The fish to just melt, as soon as she touched it. Anything, except for the fish to bite her. "Oi! What the- it bit me! What the hell?" Violet yelled out of surprise, doubling back. Marla burst into laughter, almost making her fall over. After realising how silly she must have looked, Marla tried to calm herself down. "Alright, I didn't think that would happen. We might need to get the last owner of this place to check it out. Can you deal with a fish in the window for now?" Marla asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yea, it wasn't that big of a deal. I would be able to live without it though." She replied, rubbing on her finger.

"Alright, if you're all set on this place here, I should really go. I'll get someone to show you and Onew around. Was that his name?" Marla said, her curious eyes looking at Violet. "Uh, it's Owen. You almost had it!" Violet reassured, smiling back at the jumpy person in front of her. "Dang, almost. Well, make yourself at home best you can! I'll see you later!"

The door slammed as an excited Marla left the room. For the first time in a few hours, there was complete silence. Violet sighed, and looked around once more. It just looked like a normal house, that she might see in a magazine or on a tv show. Going upstairs, she looked out the window to view the marvellous sight that she had seen briefly when they had arrived. She sighed, and sat down on the bed. She tuned everything out, and tried to hear Rae once more. After about 10 minutes, she heard a few voices somewhere in the distance. _"_ ** _Hey Rae, aren't you meant to be at training?"_** _"Well, yes, but one of the medics sent me to tell you about Baylor. I might have…broken his nose when he told me to punch him?"_ ** _"…What is with you and punching people's noses?"_**

She had heard enough. Violet got up and went outside to see Owen and Marla talking about something. Owen looked over smiling to see Violet jogging over. "Oh, hey Violet. Are you okay? You look a little off. Did you hear Rae?" He asked, feeling a strange vibe around her. "Yea, actually I did. Well, judging off of what I heard, she has had to punch more than one person in the nose, and it doesn't sound pretty. Someone called Baylor or something has his nose broken because of her." She replied, making Owen's face go white.

"She's never punched someone. Never seriously, anyway…We need to make sure that she's okay." Owen said, trying to sound confident. Marla put her hands on their shoulders, trying to comfort them. "It's alright. We know where they are. We were just seeing how they reacted to attacks before, but now we might need to attack for real. No more games." Marla informed them, before giving a high pitched whistle that everyone from a mile away could hear. A large group of girls came from all directions, and gathered around Marla.

"Alright listen up. I don't like being serious, but right now, someone might be in trouble. Over at the other camp, someone has been taken in. Now I usually wouldn't mind that at all, because it helps them greatly. But they don't really seem to be treating her like they should. We've had reports from a number of people about what's been going on over there. Nothing that I've been getting sounds good. I don't want to jump to conclusions though. So we need people to train, scout and listen. Those with good ears will be listening. Try and find any information that you can. Those who are fast and quiet will be scouts. You will be going to the other base to get information. Everyone else will be training, in case we need to fight. Let's go! There's no time to waste." Marla yelled, making everyone split into three groups.

Marla the turned to the two friends, who were standing there, unsure of what to do. "Well, I know that you will want to be able to help most of all. But, we need you to do something first. Will you help us do this first?" Marla said, getting a nod for a reply from both of them. "Alright. We have found two more people out in the forest, a boy and a girl. The girl has powers, but the boy doesn't. If you could bring one of the two back, we could strengthen our forces that little bit more. As soon as you find one, just bring them back here. Is that a bit too hard?" Marla explained, before realising the difficulty that the task brought with it.

"No no, it's fine. Do you have any rough locations of them?" Owen asked, surprisingly confident in his words. "Yea, one is about 500m North East from the central post, and the other is about 750m North West from the central post. I know that you both have your own modes of transportation, and that you'll be able to get to either one of them quickly." Marla replied formally. Owen nodded, before summoning some vines under his feet. "Violet, let's go." He said, as he started to speed off. Violet could barely keep up with him.


	20. Chapter 20 - Azuori

"Owen, slow down! You're going faster than anyone should be able to, even someone with powers. Wait up!" Violet yelled, making Owen come to a halt. "What, you can't keep up?" He replied, laughing. "No, I can't! I haven't really had that much practice, you know. I'ts only been about a week since we left, remember?" She pointed out, setting herself onto the ground, before continuing. "How far have we traveled?"

"Well, we're about 500m North East, like Marla mentioned. Did she say who we were looking for?" Owen asked, as Violet shook her head. "Well, maybe they were trying to run away, kinda like us. I mean, if it was the girl that she was talking about, then she already has her powers. It would make sense." Violet said, making Owen think. "Yea, but if it was the guy, then he doesn't really have a purpose like we did. I mean, not the same purpose. Maybe he was going camping with some friends and got lost?" Owen wondered, as he walked around looking.

"Maybe. Anyway, there should be someone around here, right? I wonder what they look like?" Violet said, as the two walked along. "Should we call out to them? I mean, they have to know by now that they aren't the only ones out here, right?" Violet suggested. "No, it might scare them. I mean, if we heard someone calling out to us in the middle of the forest, would we really just stand there and wait for them to come?" "Yea, good point."

The two walked in silence for about half an hour. But then, the silence was soon broken. "Hey, are you humming? I swear to God I can hear something." Owen asked, getting a confused look from Violet. "No, I thought that was you. But I mean, of course I'm wrong. No one is as bad as you when it comes to singing." Violet giggled, making Owen punch her softly in the arm.

 _Something's coming. Sitting up, the girl opened her eyes and fell silent. Voices could be heard from beyond the trees. The voices were…familiar. The girl stood up and hid as the voices got louder. She could hear what they were saying now. "Oi! My singing isn't that bad, isn't it! I got an award for it once in year 3!" One voice said. A boy's voice. Interesting. "Yea, I'll admit that you did. But, it was a participation award." The other voice said. Feminine this time. The two seemed to laugh, as if there argument was just some sort of joke. "Oh, the singing stopped." The feminine voice mentioned, making the clearing silent. "Yea, maybe we went the wrong way?" The other voice suggested. "No, I swear it was coming from here. Maybe they heard us?"_

"Maybe they did hear you. I mean, you can get really loud when you want too." Owen joked, making Violet laugh. "Alright, maybe we did go the wrong way. But, if we did, I'm a bit disappointed. I really liked that singing." Violet sighed, sitting down. "Yea, it was alright. I wonder what they were singing. It didn't sound like anything I've ever heard before. I haven't even heard the lyrics yet."

"What makes you think that you'll hear the rest? I mean, they might be very self- conscious about their singing. That could be why they stopped if they had heard us coming." Violet pointed out. _She got it right. Should I come out?_ "Yea, well confidence is key. Wait, what if they're still here? Like, behind a tree or something?" _Great. He got that right. And here I was thinking she was a bit smarter._ "Well, it could be possible. But I would have been able to tell. I have a sensitive nose now, remember?" _Oh, fun. She could smell me out. And, I'm guessing that if she really tried, she could hear me too._ "Oh yea. Well, maybe if you fly around and see if you can spot them, we could find her faster. Well, I'm guessing we found the girl. I mean, the singing sounded like it would belong to a girl anyway."

 _I need to leave._ "I hope she hasn't hurt herself, or gone too far. Even if she does have powers, she might not know how to use them just yet. If she's only been here a day or so…" Owen said, his voice getting lower and lower until he stopped talking. "Owen, chill. Once we find her and explain everything, things will be fine. We can go back to the hideout and help everyone get Rae. _Rae?_ She doesn't seem to be in the best situation right now, anyways. _They know Rae? They know where she is?_ "Well, I'll see if I can spot her from the skies. You look down here, alright." _I need to ask them where she is, but I don't want them to know I've been listening in._ "Alright. Unless she's like a human Sonic, she can't have gone far. Good luck, and tell me if you find anything." _I've got to run._

 _There. A cave. If I can wait in here, and maybe if I sing, they can find me._

Another half hour past before Owen heard the singing again. Looking to the skies to see if Violet was there, he found out that he was all alone on this one. Following the soft singing, Owen found a large clearing filled with fruits similar to the ones that they had had a few days earlier. A cave that seemed to go underground sat in the corner, where the words that were being sung could be heard loud and clear.

"- _They'll attack, like the animals they are. They'll rip your already fragile heart to shreds on the cold, hard ground. Reality's a pain. Fiction's never coming. So what is the point of this world? If having a friend is so hard for them then why do I even bother at all?"_

Owen listened to what seemed to be the end of the song before he entered the dark cave. A girl was sitting down, her back to the wall, with a plum in her hand. She had long, white hair and skin so pale it would give Snow White a run for her money. Her eyes were a milky blue, and her features were fine. She looked up at Owen, recognition in her eyes. "Oh, hello. You're the boy that ran off, aren't you?" She said, putting down her plum.

"Well, if in 'ran off' you mean that I ran from police and everyone in society, then yes, that's me. How exactly do you know?" Owen asked, trying to stay calm. "Well, everyone around the world knows about how you and that other girl seem to have magic and disappeared into the forest without a trace. I mean, I was there to see what happened to the house." She replied. "You were?"

"Well, yea. I saw that Rae was going over there, and I had something to give her. So I followed behind, just in time to see her be taken in to the house. I stuck around, to see your friend jump off of the roof and yell at the cops. She has some guts, you know." She commented, standing up.

"You know Rae?" Owen asked, his body becoming stiff. "Yea. We were close friends before she changed schools because of bullying. Did she tell you about that?" The girl said, walking over to the exit. "No…Not much, anyway. We would ask, but she would always change the subject. So, we kinda stopped asking." Owen replied, as he followed her outside. "So, a few questions now, and I'm just going to say them now so I don't forget. How did you end up here? What are your powers? And, what is your name and what were you going to give Rae?" Owen blurted out.

"Well. I ended up here because I was a proper witness to the events that happened and I was being flogged. So, I kinda went across the police tape so that people with cameras and such wouldn't follow me, like they had almost done on my way to school the other day. Also, I wanted to find out where you had all gone. You'll find out what my powers are soon enough. And…my name is Azuori."

Owen thought for a moment. "Huh. That's a cool name. I think I've heard it once or twice from Rae-"

"Speaking of Rae, are we gonna take Azuori here back and help find her?" Violet said, popping up from behind Owen like a jack-in-the-box. "OH MY GOD where did you come from?!" Owen yelled, jumping back and almost falling over. "I came from the skies, mate. From the skies!" Violet joked, flying over their heads. "Oh, hey. You're…Violet, right?" Azuori guessed, as Violet nodded.

"Hey, how come you know what her name is, but not mine?" Owen asked, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. "Well, Rae would send me pictures. I know that this is Violet because she was walking with Rae over to your place. Obviously, you've changed, so I can't tell from what you look like." Azuori explained. "But, I'm guessing you're Owen. I mean, you three were always in pictures together." She finished.

"Yea. Well, we were kinda sent here to get you and bring you back to our…uh, base? Is that the best way to put it?" Owen asked Violet, who shrugged. "Oh, is Rae back there?" Azuori asked. "Well…not exactly." Violet replied, her voice uneasy. "Come on, we'll explain it on the way over. Can you fly, or run, or do…whatever Owen does?" She then asked. "Yea, I've got wings. What exactly does Owen do?" Azuori mentioned. Owen brought a few vines up from underneath Violet, trying to get her to fall over. But, she had moved out of the way too fast and was batting them away with her wings. "Oh, cool. So, how far is the base?" Azuori asked.

"Well, we were told that you were about 500m away, and it took us about 10 minutes to get here. So, maybe a little bit longer than that." Owen replied. "Oh, okay. You guys lead the way." Azuori replied, summoning some wings of her own. Air rushed towards Azuori from all directions, pulling things in like a vortex. When the wind had stopped, a pair of wings were present, latched onto her back. Her wings were clear, only made visible by sticks and twigs that got caught. Owen put his hand near, and could feel the cold air wrapping around his fingers.

"Alright, are we going to head off now?" Azuori asked, as Violet nodded. The small group of three was about to shoot up, when something started to move from the large pile of fruit. "Okay, what's moving? I've had enough to do with magical animals for today." Violet commented. As if what she had said predicted the future, the fruits collapsed under each other to reveal a small animal. "Nope! I'll be in the skies. Call me if you're getting attacked, ok!" Violet said, shooting up high. "But Violet, it's…aaand she's gone." Owen yelled. "What do you think it is?" Azuori asked, making Owen look back at the animal. What was sitting there was nothing other than a brightly coloured baby lemur.

*Authors Note*  
Hello everyone! I'm super excited at the moment, because this story has just gotten to 200 views! I know this sounds cheesy, but I never thought that this would happen with anything that I did, so this is a **huge** surprise. I will never be able to thank you all enough for helping me do this. I don't really care if these views are for all chapters, I'm just happy that I have gotten this far. I had written this chapter, not knowing anything about this, but I think that this is long enough to be called a reward...or, I could also post another chapter today! *throws confetti* Ok, I'm going to go now. I'll see you later!


	21. Chapter 21 - The Animals

"…What is with this place and rainbow animals?" Owen said absent-mindedly. "What? Have you seen another one before?" Azuori asked, as she approached the small creature. "Yea, we did. A baby tiger, actually. Named Hequenza. She left with Rae. Don't know where she is now." Owen replied, before yelling up at Violet. "But…why are they two different animals?" Azuori asked, before being answered with a voice, loud and clear. **"Well it isn't exactly our fault that we were born differently, now isn't it?"** A voice replied from down below. "…Azuori, was that you?" Owen asked, uncertainly.

"No, that was definitely not me! Get over here!" Azuori replied, her voice both excited and confused. Reluctantly, Owen came over to see the baby lemur brushing themselves off with a nearby leaf. After a few minutes, they noticed that Azuori and Owen were still watching. **"Oh, am I meant to be performing something? Oh, I didn't have anything prepared…It sounded like you did though."** The lemur said, sitting down in front of Azuori expectantly. "Wha- no! That was just a song that I made a few years ago, it doesn't mean anything!" She replied, her face getting red with embarrassment.

 **"Alright, alright. Now, where did that other girl go? Did she really just fly off without looking at me? That's real sad. I mean, I know she had that weird fight with the Wendigo earlier, but damn."** They replied, shrugging. "Uh…I don't know. She might just be hanging up there." Owen replied as Azuori calms down. "Yo, you called? You aren't dying, are you?" Violet said, as she drifted down. "No. Actually, we're completely fine. Hey, take a look." Azuori said, waving her hand towards the little animal.

 **"Hey. Now, you said you didn't know where Hequenza is?"** The lemur asked, waving quickly to Violet. "Well…no, we don't. She might still be with Rae though." Owen replied. "Now, uh, I know this isn't that relevant, but what's your name?" Azuori asked, slightly shy about it. **"My name? Well…that's easy! My. Name. Is…Orunigo! Yea, that's my name! Orunigo!"** He replied, gaining confidence. "That's a cool name! Mine is just…Violet." Violet replied.

"Now, where exactly do you come from?" Owen asked Orunigo. **"Well, I came from Madagascar, which, you know, is where Lemurs come from in the first place. But, some of the guys back at home brought me here when I was almost killed. They kinda healed me with some weird magics, which made me rainbow? I don't know all of the facts. Or, any of them really"** Orunigo told them, jumping over to Azuori. **"Now. How exactly do know about Hequenza?"** He then asked, sitting down on her lap.

"I don't really know anything about them, or Hequenza. I just know that they know Rae was friends with these two and that Hequenza was…a bit like you, I guess. They'll know more than me." Azuori said, pointing over to Owen and Violet. "Well…she kinda just, showed up, I guess. I mean, Rae has heaps of trust in her, and I…threw it…all…away…" Owen said, starting to realise exactly what he had done not too many days before.

 **"…Oh, she wen't over to you lot, didn't she? That's right, she had finally volunteered to do something, and ended up getting the hardest job. But, I guess she did what she was meant to."** Orunigo commented, not noticing Owen's mood. Violet, deciding to try and distract Owen, pointed something out. "Hey, uh, what exactly was she meant to do? I mean, it sounds pretty hard. Did it have something to do with us?" She asked.

 **"Ohh, smart cookie. Yes, Hequenza's job did have something to do with you. Or, more specifically, the girl that was with you."** Orunigo replied, succeeding in distracting Owen. **"You see, Hequenza was meant to monitor you three to make sure no one got hurt at all. She didn't have to do anything else, she just needed to keep everything in check. We had no idea that she was so powerful though, and Q. Roselyn abandoned the idea."**

 **"But, Hequenza was made to stay and make sure she didn't…well, kill anyone by accident."** Orunigo replied uneasily. "Hold on, you're telling me that Rae could have killed us all at one point without exactly trying? How on Earth would she be able to do that?" Azuori asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously. **"Yea, pretty much. She would get her powers a bit like Violet did."** He replied, looking over at Violet. "So…she would get her powers by getting…angry? Emotional?" Owen said. "Hold up, how do you know how Violet got her powers, exactly? You weren't there to see it happen." Violet said, looking suspiciously over at Orunigo. **"You don't get it yet, do you? Everyone's powers either come from emotion or they are pulled out, like what happened with this guy over here."** He replied.

"So that painful scratch thing pulled my powers out?" Owen said. **"Yep! Now, I know you lot have a heap of questions, but aren't you meant to be somewhere right about now? Like, I don't know…back at the home base helping find your friend?"** Orunigo said, reminding the group of what they were doing. "Right, we've been here forever! Come on, follow me." Violet said, in a slight panic.

The group, now doubled in size, then headed back over towards the base, where people trained and prepared for battle.


End file.
